


Life-changing

by ironicallyirredeemable



Series: Modern Marriage AU [1]
Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happily Ever After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicallyirredeemable/pseuds/ironicallyirredeemable
Summary: Rosaline was expecting to spend midterm break vegging out with her two favorite people. But Juliet makes an announcement that sends their weekend plans spiraling in a direction Rosaline wasn't expecting. Prelude to 'First Victory.' Modern AU. (Prompt for UnwrittenMusings 'Happily Ever After' challenge)





	1. Chapter 1

It’s half past ten and for the first time in a while, Rosaline is relaxing. Tonight is the first official night of midterm break. She’s thankful for the reprieve and, more importantly, for the free time to spend with Juliet and Livia. Her class schedule hasn’t made it easy for her to focus as much on the two. The next four days will be full of calories, laughter and months old gossip. But first, they start with their ritual movie marathon, complete with pizza and wine.

As the credits of the night’s second movie roll, Rosaline heads to the bathroom. When she returns, Livia and Juliet are huddled together, whispering furiously. A fancy, unopened bottle of wine is now on the coffee table.

“What are we celebrating?” Rosalina asks. Her question jars her sister and cousin, who spring apart. Livia stands first, crossing the room to meet Rosaline.

“Why don’t you sit down first?” she suggests, leading Rosaline back to the couch by her elbow. Juliet stands and brushes crumbs from the cushions.

“Guys. What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing bad,” Juliet rushes out. Her fingers fidget; she’s picking at her cuticles. As Rosaline picks up on her familiar tell, she notices a ring that Juliet wasn’t wearing before. Livia grabs Juliet’s hand, stopping her fidgeting, and yup, that’s definitely an engagement ring. Rosaline’s gaze shoots back up to meet Juliet’s. Her cheeks are flushed.

“I’m getting married.”

Rosaline parts her lips but she has no response. She looks from her cousin to her sister to the ring and back again. Her mind spins through a list of boys either of them have mentioned to her. The first months of law school have fried her brain but one name sticks out - it _can’t_ be him.

“To who?” she croaks out.  

“Romeo,” Juliet answers.

She groans, falling back with her hands over her eyes. “The _Montague_?! I thought that was only a summer thing.” Rosaline peeks through her fingers to see Juliet shaking her head.

“It’s official. _We’re_ official - and what better way to prove that than marriage?”

“The lock and key emoji in your Instagram bio is the usual route,” Livia trails off as Juliet gapes at her.  

“Livia! I thought you were on my side!”

“I am, you know I am, but it's a big step.”

Rosaline sits up now, the shock having passed. “Livia is right. This is a _huge_ step Juliet.”

“I know.” She stands up taller, jutting out her chin. “This isn’t a mistake. We know what we’re doing.”

Rosaline looks to Livia for support but she shrugs. They both know that once Juliet is in her superhero stance, her opinions aren’t easily swayed. Rosaline pouts at her sister, trying to reignite her rational side, but Livia's eyes are starting to glaze. She's getting that dopey, fanciful look to her face and Rosaline can see her resolve being brushed away. 

“It’s hasty, I can’t lie,” Liva says. “But isn’t it romantic too?“

“No!” Rosaline is fit to pull her hair out. “Not at all - this is reckless.”

“Isn’t love always in a way?” Livia continues.

“I’m going to throw up.” She drops her head in her hands. Someone pulls at her fingers. Rosaline lowers her hands to find her cousin kneeling in front of her.

“Ros, please,” Juliet pleads. “We’re planning a small ceremony and I want you to be there. I want my _actual_ wedding to be fun, with the people I love the most, before we tell our parents.”

“Think of it as a reason for a vacation,” Livia adds.

Rosaline’s gaze flutters between the two sets of wide eyes pleading with her. Her resolve doesn’t last long, crumbling as she falls back into the couch with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll go. But just as a voice of reason!" 

Juliet and Livia are cheering before she can finish her sentence.  

“Let the celebrations begin!” Livia announces. She pops open the bottle of wine with a flourish. Juliet plops next to Rosaline as Livia begins to fill their glasses.

“You sure about this?” Rosaline asks her cousin.

“He’s my soulmate, Ros.”

Her response is so earnest; Rosaline sits in awed silence as she accepts a full glass from Livia.

“To spontaneous, life-changing decisions,” Livia toasts.

Juliet cheers and Rosaline laughs at the absurdity of it all as the three of them clink their glasses together. She takes two sips before her younger cousin jumps from the couch.

“Okay, we need to pack. The flight leaves at 8 am.”

Rosaline nearly spits out her third sip of wine. “ Eight am _tomorrow_? What if I had said no!?”

“Would you really let me run off on my own to marry a Montague?”

Rosaline stumbles over her tongue for an answer. Livia snorts in laughter, rising from the couch herself.

“See, you can’t even fathom it.”

She chucks a handful of popcorn at the laughing pair.

“Where is this _spontaneous_ wedding anyway?” Rosaline asks, wanting to switch away from being the butt of the joke. “Is this going to be an actual vacation or are we going the drive through wedding route?”

“Why fair Rosaline,” Juliet begins, sweeping her cousin off of the couch. “We will be having the finest experience my parents credit cards can afford.”

Rosaline pulls back, her eyebrows tilted towards her hairline. “Didn’t expect that from you, Jules.”

Juliet shrugs. “They brought it on themselves in part. They think we’re just going to the beach for the break and insisted.”

“Anything to keep Juliet from staying in a _hovel_ ,” Livia quips, trembling her lower lip just like Aunt Guiliana, as she hooks onto Rosaline’s free arm.

The three burst into a snorting round of laughter, stumbling towards their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just a few quick things: 
> 
> 1\. this is the beginning of my entry to UnwrittenMusings' May prompt challenge which is wedding themed but, because I'm long winded, there's a whole set up first -- hence why I'm also not uploading on a Saturday, as stipulated by the challenge, because this isn't technically the wedding part.
> 
> 2\. ... that's... actually it. fun fact for you, 2018's 8th most popular wedding date was my birthday. Prince Harry and Megan Markle got married on that day. This year, I'm being gifted the happenstance of sharing the day with GoT's (probably terrible ass) finale. 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Rosaline does not sleep at all. Between rushed loads of laundry and wine-soaked searches for travel sized containers, packing takes three hours. When Juliet and Livia decide to crash (“just a few minutes of beauty sleep”), Rosaline stays awake, double checking everything in their bags. Her nervous energy keeps her up, cleaning the apartment in preparation for their return. She is stirred from her cleaning trance by an alarm and heads off to shake her younger family members awake. Juliet and Livia are a tangled mass in the center of her bed.

“Rise and shine!” Rosaline crows as she whips the duvet off of them.

The girls yelp, jerking awake. They’re both slow to focus their gazes on Rosaline, the strength of their glares diminished. Livia shivers and curls into herself. Juliet drops back to her pillow.

“What time is it?” Juliet mumbles.

“4:04.”

“The guys won’t be here til five,” she groans, reaching out for the duvet.

Rosaline pulls it behind her back, further from her reach.

“The guys?”

“Future hubby and his partners in crime,” Livia answers.

“Huh.” _Hard to argue with a free ride_. “Well an hour is just enough time for you two to scrub all the drool from your faces.”

The two snap upright, seemingly more conscious now.

“It’s that bad?”

“Mixed with the wine like that? Horrible.”

Juliet leaps from the bed first, darting towards the bathroom. Livia yawns, rises slowly and begins to search through the beauty products lined up on Rosaline’s dresser.

“Hey,” Rosaline calls out as she straightens up her bedsheets, replacing the duvet. “This isn’t a free sample counter.”

“I’m just looking for that one bougie moisturizer you have. I need to look plump and dewy.”

She snorts. “Who are you trying to impress?”

“A pilot, ideally.”

“Well you’re not gonna find it. I packed what was left.”

The clattering of bottles and jars stops. Rosaline glances up from the corner she’s tucking to find Livia watching her.  

“Who are _you_ trying to impress?” Livia asks.

Rosaline rolls her eyes. “A pilot, ideally,” she mocks.

Livia’s mouth drops, an expression of exaggerated offense on her face. “You won’t be teasing me when I’m married and living lavish.”

“So ready to leave too Livia?”  The question comes out softer than she was expecting. Judging by the shift in Livia’s features, her sister picked up on the tinge of sadness in her words. Livia crosses the room and sweeps her into a hug.

“We aren’t leaving _you_ , Ros.”

Rosaline nods into Livia’s shoulder. “I know. I think I’m just rocketing through the cycles of grief. You guys didn’t give me a lot of time to process.”

When Livia pulls back, she’s grimacing. “Better to ask for forgiveness than permission? If it helps, Juliet only told me yesterday.”

“I honestly don’t know if that makes me feel better or worse.” She shakes her head, brushing the thought away. “Anyway, go wash your face. And brush your teeth too while you’re at it…”

Livia slaps her shoulder as she walks away but it was worth her expression that leaves Rosaline laughing as she leaves.

* * *

As promised, their ride arrives at five on the dot. Rosaline is dragging the last of their suitcases out of the small brownstone they rent when the ride in question pulls into the shared driveway. _Montagues are obnoxious to the core_. The oversized, bright red SUV even has custom plates that read “HRTBRKR.” This future husband of Juliet’s isn’t making the best first impression. Rosaline laughs at the thought of him arriving at her aunt & uncle’s house in the same car.

“What’s so funny?” Juliet calls from inside, her voice growing closer.

She’s outside before Rosaline decides to answer. Juliet glances around her cousin and, upon seeing the red menace, bursts in a jog down their small walkway. The passenger door opens and Juliet is swept into a pair of arms. Rosaline can only see the unknown person’s feet but is more interested in the other two doors that open. From the driver’s seat drops a surprisingly familiar face.

“Mercutio?!”

She knew Isabelle’s cousin had interesting friends but a pair of Montagues wasn’t what she was expecting. His dazzling smile greets her as the second Montague steps out of the back. From this distance Rosaline can immediately tell two things: he’s taller than she was expecting and he looks like he doesn’t want to be here. Perfect travel companion, a grump who will take up all the leg room on the flight. Together, the two head for Rosaline and the stack of suitcases.

“Fair Rosaline!” Mercutio bellows as if the whole world is not just now beginning to wake. “Long time no see.” He sweeps her into a hug that lifts her a few inches off the ground.

“It’s good to see you too Merc,” she responds once he’s placed her down.

“This is my good friend and cousin of the groom-to-be, Benvolio,” he introduces the grumbling figure next to him.

Up close, Rosaline notes the way his hair curls around the tops of his ears, the paint stains on the collar of his shirt, and the strong smell of espresso wafting off of him. _Oh no, he’s hot._

“Nice to meet you.” She offers up her hand; when his fingers slip into her grasp, she registers callouses lining his much warmer palm.

Benvolio grunts in response and whether it’s because his coffee has yet to kick in or that’s his general demeanor, the response is crude enough to cut Rosaline’s attraction short.

“The small but mighty Miss Livia!”

Mercutio’s call draws Rosaline out of her trance completely. She pulls her hand back, then stuffs it into her pocket to keep the warmth.

“Wow, so you really are this loud _all_ the time huh?” Livia chirps from behind her. She bounces into Rosaline’s line of sight and launches herself into Mercutio, lifted significantly higher than Rosaline was.

“Merc, you’re supposed to carry the bags, not the cousins.”

Mercutio lowers Livia and turns to the unknown voice. Romeo and Juliet had walked up when Rosaline wasn’t paying attention. Rosaline recognizes his boyish face and bright eyes from the screenshotted snapchats Juliet had shown her months ago. He greets Livia with a hug before turning to Rosaline. She has to hold back a laugh as he clears his throat and tugs the hem of his shirt straight.

“Romeo Montague,” his voice stiff as he sticks his hand out. “It’s very nice to meet you ma’am.”

Rosaline snorts. “ _Ma’am?_ I’m only three years older than you.”  She greets the blushing groom with a hug.

“It’s nice to meet you Romeo,” she says, smiling at an ecstatic Juliet over his shoulder.  

When she pulls back, his blush has dialed down and his smile seems more genuine. Some of the tension eases from Rosaline’s shoulders.

“Well now that we all know each other, I feel a lot less bad about asking you guys to lug around our things.”

Romeo moves first, lifting the biggest suitcase with a grunt. He waddle-turns in a semicircle and drops the suitcase off the small step outside their front door.

“Don’t hurt yourself lifting that into the trunk,” Benvolio comments, pushing two suitcases at a time.

“More importantly, don’t scratch my paint,” Mercutio adds as he picks up Juliet and Livia’s backpacks.

“That’s _your_ car?” Rosaline asks, locking, and double checking that she locked, the front door.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It’s...something.”

He beams and turns on his heel, following the rest of the group. By the time Rosaline catches up with him, all the bags are stacked in, Livia is settling into the front seat and Romeo + Juliet are snuggling in the back. The roll of her eyes is involuntary, really. Benvolio steps next to her and leans in close.

“There’s an extra row of seats,” he faux-whispers, “if you aren’t trying the cuddle up with the love birds.”

Rosaline glances sideways at him and catches the edge of his smirk. A high pitched giggle from Juliet turns her attention back to the inside of the car.

“Save some for the honeymoon, please!”

Juliet at least has the decency to look bashful. Romeo only grins.

“Sorry.”

Benvolio reaches past Rosaline and pulls a lever at the edge of the seat. It flaps forward, revealing two smaller seats behind the row of three.

“After you,” he prompts.

She nods in thanks and clambers over the back row. Rosaline plops down and is shoving her backpack between her knees when Benvolio crashes down next to her.

“Sorry, it’s a bit of a tight squeeze,” he apologizes before yanking the seat in front of them into its upright position.

“Everybody in?” Mercutio calls from the driver’s seat. He is answered with a round of cheers as he starts the car. Rosaline makes eye contact with him in the rearview mirror. Mercutio wiggles his brows before slipping on his sunglasses.

“Hold on tight.”

Before Rosaline has time to process his statement, Mercutio rockets out of the driveway and whips the car at a 90 degree angle. Rosaline flies sideways, crashing into Benvolio. She lands with her hands on his thighs. Her palms suddenly sweaty when she realizes he’s caught her, both arms wrapped around her waist. Rosaline looks up; her nose brushing against Benvolio’s chin.

Mercutio stomps on the gas and they are pressed back against the seats. Moving in just one direction now, it’s easier to untangle herself.

“Sorry,” she says.

Benvolio shakes his head and turns his face away from her. He mumbles something in reply. Rosaline, watching his lips to try to catch what he said, shifts her gaze and notices that tips of his ears are pink. Another giggle from Juliet cuts through the car. Livia cranks on the radio. Rosaline tilts her head back and closes her eyes. She’s going to need the rest she can get.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm long winded - what else is new? I really want to finish this before May is over at least D: hopefully the next chapter will be the last/focused on the wedding only.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosaline spends the first leg of travel in a daze, half conscious and fully anxious the entire time. While the group had left early enough, it takes much longer than expected to find a parking spot. Paired with the influx of people traveling for the long weekend, the six have to sprint from security to their gate, arriving as the last set of passengers is called. When they all finally settle into their seats (“first class Jules?” “no expense spared Ros, I meant it”), Rosaline’s combination of anxiety and caffeine causes her to crash. She sleeps for the whole flight and practically sleep walks through baggage claim.

The process of getting a rental car (“I am _not_ sitting in the back this time”) and buying copious amount of snack food on their way into town passes in a blur. The group drop their bags in the Capulet family bungalow and immediately head for the beach, towels and snacks in tow.

Rosaline is lying on her elbows in the sand, watching as the two pairs play chicken. With a screech, Juliet tops over, taking Romeo under on her way down. Livia and Mercutio pump their arms in unison and cheer. Rosaline snorts and turns back to her notebook. A shadow is cast over her words. She looks up just as Benvolio lowers next to her. There’s a sketchbook in his hands and his fingertips are grey.

“This is not what I was expecting Romeo’s bachelor party to be like.”

“Not salacious enough for you?”

Benvolio tilts his head. “I am a virtuous man Rosaline. Who thought that there would be strippers involved.”

Rosaline cocks her eyebrow.

“At least one popping out of a cake,” he continues. “It’s the traditionally tacky thing to do!”

She shakes her head but can’t help the twitch in her cheek as her mouth curves upward. “Nothing about this is traditional.”

“Well, that’s true.” Benvolio trails off, his gaze shifting to the ocean. “Who gives their best man a heads up three days before the wedding?”

“They told you three days ago?!” Rosaline nearly screeches. Her outburst causes Benvolio to jump. She clears her throat.

“That’s not at all enough time to order a giant cake or hire a woman to pop out of it,” she shifts.

“My argument exactly! But he figures if they move fast enough, their parents won’t find out before they can stop them.”

“Better to ask for forgiveness than permission.”

Benvolio’s eyebrows furrow.

Rosaline shrugs and continues, “Juliet’s motto. Livia’s too honestly. It’s gotten them this far.”

“Something they both share with Romeo. Must be easy being the youngest.”

Rosaline’s head kicks back as she lets out a loud, obnoxious laugh. “Oh it must be a breeze.”

Benvolio is smiling at her, brighter than the sun itself. A wave of heat passes over Rosaline. She clears her throat again and begins to sit up.

“What are you drawing?”

He tilts the sketchbook away from her. His smile dials back and, through a smirk still lingers, Rosaline is sad to see his genuine expression go. Benvolio locks onto her gaze.

“What are you writing?”

Rosaline pulls the notebook closer. “Touche.”

“When are you getting in the water!?” Livia calls from the shore, yanking Rosaline’s stare from Benvolio.

“Soon!” They reply in unison.

Mercutio answers back, “don’t believe you!”

Suddenly Mercutio and Livia are sprinting out of the water, heading straight for them. Rosaline, anticipating Livia’s usual tactic of dragging her wherever it’s been decided she needs to go, is quick to tuck her notebook into her bag. Benvolio is scrambling beside her for somewhere to hide his own work. Rosaline plucks the sketchbook from his hands and shoves it into her tote.

“I won’t look, promise,” she says before he can argue. “Grab it from me after we’re plunged into the ocean.”

“Grab what?” Livia asks. Faster than Mercutio, she’s dripping over her older sister while he’s still a few paces behind.

“Your sense of reason,” Rosaline quips loudly.

“Oh there’s none of that here,” Mercutio answers, seemingly renewed by her comment he picks up speed.

Rosaline is expecting him to turn and crash into Benvolio but he’s still heading straight for her. With wide eyes, Rosaline jumps up and holds her hands out. Mercutio bends and, with his running momentum, is able to grab Rosaline at the waist and heave her onto his shoulder.

The yelp she lets out quickly changes to a laugh. She knows Mercutio can’t be carrying her to the water like this, it’s just to shock her. Right? But her confidence wavers as they turn in a semi-circle. Rosaline looks up at her laughing little sister pulling Benvolio to his feet as they walk away.

“Mercutio?!” she shouts.

“No need to yell,” he replies. “I’m right here love.”

Rosaline bobs with every step. She drops her head and, through the space between his legs, watches to water grow closer. Juliet is in chest deep waves, watching with her hand over her mouth. Romeo stands next to her, alternating between cheering Mercutio and laughing at something behind them. Rosaline looks up again and sees Benvolio barreling towards them, his arms pinwheeling. Livia is pushing him down the sand.

“Mercutio?” Rosaline calls out again.

She feels his head shift, then he’s moving faster. Rosaline is ready to protest when her world is flipped end over end. She breaks the waves back first, holding back the urge to gasp as the cold water surrounds her. Rosaline lets her body fall slack. She lingers until she needs to breathe.

After surfacing, she wipes her eyes and shakes the water from her ears. Romeo and Juliet are laughing nearby, one of them splashes her when she emerges. Livia and Mercutio are watching from the shore, identically posed with their hands on their hips.

“Whew.” Mercutio dusts off his hands. “Time for a drink and a nap.”

Rosaline is rocked sideways. Benvolio emerges from the water next to her. She sputters as he shakes his wet hair.

“What are you, a golden retriever?”

The glare he shoots her from behind his curtain of floppy curls does resemble a wet puppy. Her amusement is shifted to full on irritation when he swings his arm in arch, splashing her with a mini wave of water. She pushes a handful of water back at him and turns to swim towards Juliet. Another splash at her back almost makes her turn around but Rosaline remembers that Montagues are prone to pettiness and keeps moving.

Livia jumps back into the water and together the three link arms, turn onto their backs and float off. With Juliet in the middle, they cloud watch and talk about plans for the rest of the weekend and, for the moment, Rosaline has forgotten their main purpose of coming to the beach. For now, their vacation is without the looming stress of what awaits them at home. Their daisy chain jerks and Juliet starts to drift in the opposite direction.

“The priest is on his way.”

Rosaline stands. Romeo has grabbed onto Juliet’s ankle, keeping her from floating along with them. She and Livia shift to stand.

“He said it’ll be about two hours til he gets here,” Romeo continues.

From the way Juliet’s eyes widen, that’s much less time that she would need to get ready. She kicks away and starts swimming towards the shore, shouting back at Rosaline and Livia to hurry.

* * *

  
“Sun burnt with sand in my hair, this is perfect.” Juliet laughs as Livia dusts her face with blush.

“You look beautiful Jules,” Rosaline as she adjusts her cousin’s flower crown and catches her eye roll in the mirror. “Really, you look happy.”

Juliet smiles then, a beaming grin, and Rosaline can’t help but to smile back. Livia leans back, inspects her work as if her steady surgeon-ready hands could create anything but perfection, and nods, pleased with what she sees. There’s a knock at the door. Mercutio cracks the door open a sliver and pops in only only his jaw and mouth.

“Everything is set up. We’re ready for you.”

“Thank you, we’ll be right down.”

His chin dips in a nod before he slides back out of view and the door closes. Juliet lets out a deep breath and looks up at her cousins with wet eyes.

“You ready?” Livia asks.

She nods, hard, and has to push the crown back a bit as it tips. “More than I’ve ever been for anything.”

Rosaline holds out her hand. “Let’s not keep you waiting then.”

Juliet places her palm in Rosaline’s and reaches out for Livia with her other hand. They leave the room and descend down the stairs. The back door has been left open, white curtains billowing in the breeze. Livia squeezes Juliet in a hug and whispers something that has Juliet laughing. Livia steps back, reminds her that the mascara is waterproof and reaches out to squeeze Rosaline’s hand before she steps through the curtains.

Rosaline takes a deep breath and exhales on a laugh. The speech she prepared while they were getting ready flies from her mind and she instead crushes Juliet in a hug.

“You’re so brave for following your heart Jules. So brave and so stubborn.” Rosaline tries to laugh again but the end is cut off as her throat tightens. She can’t cry right now, she has to at least make it to the ‘I do’s.

Juliet squeezes her tighter.

“You’re making the right choice, the choice you want to make, and I’m proud of you for that,” Rosaline admits. “I love you jellybean.”

“I love you too.”

Rosaline pulls back, brushes Juliet’s hair into place and picks up the bouquet that’s resting on a nearby table. She passes the flowers into her cousin’s hand with a smile and then steps through the doorway. The curtains part in a tangle. Past the white muslin, Rosaline is greeted by a short makeshift aisle lined with shells leading to a small arch. The sun is setting behind Romeo, who stands proudly, hands clasped, next to the priest. Livia waits on the empty side, a bundle of tissues peeking from her closed fist. Benvolio stands offset to Romeo, the backlit frizz of his hair resembling a halo, with Mercutio beside him.

Rosaline takes her place next to Livia, who slips her fingers between Rosaline’s. Rosaline is thankful for something to hold onto as she curls her toes into the sand and waits for Juliet to pass through the curtains. When her cousin emerges, the fabric of her dress swirls with the curtains and it looks as if she’s floating. Romeo’s gasp is audible to them all but Rosaline’s gaze doesn’t shift from Juliet and her procession up to the arch.

Romeo and Juliet’s complete focus on each other is almost palpable, as if Rosaline has been shut out and is watching them through a window. The priest clears his throat and the two turn to face him with small smiles and slight blushes. The group of four shift to stand behind the couple, a wedding party turned audience. When it comes time to exchange vows, Juliet passes over her bouquet and Rosaline fumbles to grab the bundle. Benvolio’s hand on her elbow keeps her steady and she nods her thanks.

“Imagine, the Capulet heir consummating her marriage to a Montague on a family heirloom.” Mercutio sniffles and dabs at his eye. “Truly poetic.”

Benvolio does a bad job of covering his laugh with a cough. Rosaline bats both of them with the skinny bouquet in her hands. Romeo shoots them a smirk then begins to proclaim his love for Juliet. By the end of his vows, Rosaline is moved enough to accept the tissue Livia passes to her. But as Juliet speaks, Rosaline can feel the strength of her love. Goosebumps raise on Rosaline’s arm and she nearly jumps when she brushes against Benvolio. He clears his throat and Livia passes him a tissue as well.

The priest prompts for the rings and Benvolio has to shove the tissue into his pocket, producing two simple, sparkling bands in its place. The rings pass from Benvolio, to the priest and then over the fingers of Romeo and Juliet.

“I now pronounce you wife and husband. You may seal your union with a kiss.”

* * *

  
The priest leaves shortly after the ceremony, congratulating them once more before departing. Benvolio carries out a photoshoot with the newly wedded while the other three scramble to set up the finishing touches on the “reception” area. As Rosaline sticks the topper into a small, ivory cake, she a bit surprised with how much has been organized given the last minute-ness of it all. She steps away from the cake to help Livia light the last of the citronella candles lining the patio. When they finish, the space is a twinkling, flower filled haven straight from a play about fairies and dreams in the forest.

Livia grabs a set of poppers and distributes them to Rosaline and Mercutio. The sisters then stand on either side of the stairs leading up from the beach. Mercutio waits in the middle.

“And now announcing, Mr and Mrs. Capulet-Montague!”

They cheer and pull the strings of the poppers as Romeo and Juliet reach the landing, hand in hand, with Benvolio right behind them, snapping photos of it all. The laughing couple brushes confetti from their hair before being directed to their cake. They share the knife and the slice they cut out. Juliet scoops an extra dollop of icing onto her finger and bops Romeo on the nose. Rosaline is laughing at the expression that crosses his face as the camera flashes and almost misses her cue.

She taps out a command on her phone and music begins to flow from a hidden bluetooth speaker. Romeo and Juliet take to the makeshift dance floor for their first dance. They watch with intermittent sniffles. Livia’s ball of tissues long gone, the three share from a box that Benvolio occasionally pulls from as he pass by, still circling them with his camera.

The song ends and the cousins applaud as Romeo and Juliet share another kiss. When Juliet pulls back, her smile pulls her wet cheeks high. She turns to them and waves everyone onto the dance floor.

“Put on something good!”

Rosaline laughs and begins to scroll through the playlist she was instructed to play, adding and removing songs along the way. The music is cranked up. Rosaline joins her cousin and sister, spinning and jumping to the beat. The Montagues flutter between them. Juliet is eventually pulled entirely into Romeo’s arms.

The whole patio becomes a space to dance as everyone shimmies and shuffles to the food and drinks. With the official photos done, the camera also passes between hands. Juliet manages to set up the self-timer and they all crowd around for a series of photos before dispersing again. Rosaline is polishing off a plate of cake when a red solo cup appears in front of her.

“It won’t bite you,” Benvolio says.

Two more cups are cradled in his other hand. He passes one cup to Romeo but keeps his eyes on Rosaline. She accepts the drink held out for her.

“Thanks.”

Benvolio knocks their rims together. “Cheers.”

Following his lead, Rosaline takes a long pull from her cup. She pulls away with a cough.

“What is this?”

“Montague moonshine,” Benvolio answers. His lips are red from the juice mixer. “Gotta keep some traditions.” She watches him say.

When she pulls her gaze back up his eyes, Rosaline scolds herself for staring long enough to get caught. Benvolio’s smirk has shifted to a softer smile.

Dancing with a kebab between her teeth, Livia bumps her hip against Rosaline’s and jerks the older sister’s attention away. Livia wiggles her eyebrows then starts to swing in another direction. The feeling of her cup slipping from her hands turns Rosaline’s gaze back to Benvolio. He steps aside to set down their cups before quickly returning to Rosaline. He holds out his hand to her. Rosaline looks down then back up, eyebrow cocked.

“Dance with me?”

Rosaline isn’t sure if it’s the buzzing happiness from the ceremony, the burn of the moonshine or the beauty the twilight behind Benvolio that pushes her to act but, when she slaps her palm into his, she figures it doesn’t matter. He pulls her in with a spin and Rosaline is shocked at the giggle that erupts from her. She grabs a handful of her skirt, praying that seeing her feet will help keep her grounded, but her other hand stays intertwined with Benvolio’s.

They’re dancing, swinging and rocking to the beat, and after a while, he spins her again. Rosaline lets go of her skirt and watches the fabric billow out and swing around her. She stumbles, careens to the side but is jerked upright. Benvolio is holding her waist and Rosaline thanks him while laughing.

“First borns gotta look out for each other,” Benvolio says with the genuine smile back on his face.

Rosaline is warm inside and out. Offhandedly she wonders if this is how Juliet feels and the thought almost shocks her sober.

“This shit is strong,” she comments.

Benvolio barks out a laugh.

“No one told you to chug it.”

A flash cuts off her response. Rosaline scrambles out of his grasp. Too late. Mercutio pulls back the camera with a grin.

“That’s profile pic worthy, you’re welcome.”

“Guys, the uber is on the way!” Romeo calls.

“Uber?” Rosaline asks.

Mercutio nods, setting the camera into its case and moving to place it inside. “We’re heading to the club.”

Benvolio follows after him, trying to get more answers. Juliet passes them both, two pairs of shoes in hands, and hands one set to Rosaline.

“How long were we dancing?” Rosaline mumbles to herself.

“Just like three songs,” Juliet answers offhandedly. “Ready? Livia and I are gonna take a shot.”

Rosaline pauses. This could be a horribly reckless idea but honestly, what hasn’t been so far?

She shrugs. “Sure, let’s go.”

Juliet perks up. “That was easy.”

“Well you’re a married woman now, Juliet.” Rosaline swings her arms across her cousin’s shoulders as they head inside. “That means you get to be the responsible one tonight.”

Juliet wraps her arm around her waist. “We’re on vacation, Ros. Responsibility doesn’t exist.”

Rosaline’s head kicks back as she laughs. “That is absolutely not how it works. But we’re celebrating tonight, so I’ll give in.”

“Livia!” Juliet calls as they enter the kitchen. Livia jumps but doesn’t spill a drop of the liquor she’s pouring into the row of glasses. “We get to spend the night with drunk Rosaline!”

“Oh yes,” Livia purrs. “Drunk Rosaline is amazing.”

Rosaline stares at her, incredulous.

“Not that sober Rosaline isn’t,” Livia trails off.

Rosaline bumps her hip against her sister’s and playfully rolls her eyes. She grabs her shot glass and slides up to the counter. Everyone crowds around, a shot glass in hand.

“Here’s to love! And to not vomiting tonight,” Romeo toasts.

Rosaline shivers at the burn the drink leaves on the way down.

“Better than the moonshine or worse?” Benvolio’s voice is right in her ear. She turns her head to find him leaning in next to her and she’s wondering why she didn’t notice him there before.

“Much better.”

He smirks. “Not everyone can handle Montague strength.”

Rosaline snorts so hard she has to slap her hand over her mouth. “I think you'll find,” she says between the giggles bubbling up, “that we Capulets are more than capable.”

“Is that right?” His voice drops in pitch. The heat that curls up from the base of her belly cuts her laughter short.

“Car’s here!” Romeo announces. “Time for the real celebrations to begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, for a marriage fic, this sure does have a lot of unnecessary scenes bwhaha. also lol at Romeo always being the one interrupting stuff. I don't have him talk enough, I gotta work on that. But I said I was going to finish this before May and I meant it! 
> 
> Oh also, the wedding prompt I chose was: "Come on, dance with me!" -- I didn't use it verbatim but bruh, it took a long ass time to even get to that scene whew. 
> 
> I might come back and make some edits (I want to get a bit better at adding descriptions, particularly about their outfits. I’m seeing Benvolio in a grandad collar shirt with the first two buttons undone. Everyone is barefoot. Livia’s highlight is BLINDING okay she bout to pick up an astronaut cause baby girl is beaming. I want to put all them details there somewhere but in narrative form) and I probably need to go edit the first installment of this, at least a little bit. 
> 
> But for now! We are finished -- whoop whoop. Yeah it kinda leaves off on a cliffhanger, *ariana grande voice* what about it?


End file.
